No te dejaré ir
by Meiisho
Summary: Un paseo por el bosque, y una fuerte espontaneidad. Oneshoot Slash SasuNaru. :D


**No te dejaré ir**

- Hey, Sasuke… ¿No es peligroso hacer eso? – el Uchiha estaba caminando por el borde de una quebrada. – Aun si somos ninjas, no es buena idea.

- Que cosas dices, usuratonkachi ¿Peligroso¿Hacer esto? – elevó un pie y colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y extendió un brazo, como si Sasuke estuviera cayendo por el precipicio y el tratara de salvarlo. De pronto vio como el Uchiha saltaba y casi caía cuesta abajo.

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! – una pelirrosa llegaba corriendo con un recipiente entre las manos. - ¡¿Qué haces ahí¡Te vas a caer!

El Uzumaki no se había dado cuenta de la repentina aparición de la chica y por ende, no se percató del gran grito que había dado cuando vio al Uchiha parado con un solo pie, en el borde de la quebrada

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – la pelirrosa corrió hacia el moreno, quien había posado ambos pies en la tierra y comenzaba a caminar, alejándose del barranco. - ¿Estás bien¡Casi te caes!

- Si Sakura… Estoy bien.

- ¿Y qué traes ahí, Sakura-chan? – el rubio se había acercado y observaba muy curioso el pote que tenía la chica. Lamentablemente, estaba cerrado.

- Onigiris – y al ver la cara deseosa de Naruto, alejó el recipiente lo más posible. – Pero son para Sasuke – a continuación, miró sonriente al chico, ofreciéndole todo el pote. – Los hice especialmente para ti.

- Y me encantaría probarlos. Pero ya he comido bastante por hoy, mañana me los comeré ¿Si? – le devolvió la sonrisa y colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Entonces los iré a guardar – dicho esto, la pelirrosa dio media vuelta y partió hacia el campamento.

Cuando ya no se le veía, Sasuke comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. Estaba serio, con los ojos cerrados y sin emitir sonido alguno.

Caminaba lentamente, como si esperase algo para empezar a correr.

- ¿Adonde vas? – el rubio estaba preocupado, últimamente Sasuke había estado desapareciendo por las tardes y volviendo a la mañana siguiente.

- Al bosque ¿Quieres venir? – el moreno no lo miraba, pero se había detenido.

- Aaaamh… bueno… - tenía un mal presentimiento, algo relacionado con Sasuke iba a pasar.

El trayecto pasó silencioso, lento y pacífico. Cuando iban a mitad de camino, Sasuke comenzó a correr y a saltar entre los árboles que encontraba.

- ¡Oi! Usuratonkachi. Apresúrate o te vas a quedar atrás – ya habían llegado a la entrada del bosque. Y Sasuke saltaba de árbol en árbol, pero no iba dándole la espalda a Naruto, sino que iba observándolo y preguntándole con la mirada si era capaz de seguirle el paso.

Naruto, sin pensarlo dos veces y olvidándose de su presentimiento, comenzó a correr, lo más rápido que podía. Pero el moreno le llevaba bastante ventaja, y parecía no estar cansado.

Pronto Sasuke se detuvo y comenzó a caminar lentamente. El rubio lo alcanzó y se puso frente a él.

- Sasuke ¿Adonde vamos? – su presentimiento había vuelto, pero algo diferente, ya no era tan malo.

- Estamos dando un paseo, baka. No me digas que tienes miedo – el chico sonrió maliciosamente. – Ya estamos a la mitad del bosque – y era verdad, mas el Uzumaki no lo había notado, ya que esa parte estaba completamente despejada.

- ... Es muy lindo aquí – el rubio se recostó en el suelo, observando las primeras estrellas que aparecían.

- Es cierto – el moreno se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué me miras así¿Tengo algo en la cara? – el chico miraba extrañado al Uchiha, quien lo observaba directa e inexplicablemente. – ¡¡Sasuke!! – comenzó a hacer morisquetas y caras graciosas, mas el moreno no contestaba. – ¡Sasuke¡Hey baka!

El chico comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia el rubio.

Sus ojos estaban posados en los labios del Uzumaki y sus manos empezaban a acariciar sus mejillas.

- Eeeeh… ¿Sasuke¿Qué haces? – el chico estaba temblando – Vamos, déjate de bromas. No es gracioso.

- Nadie bromea, usuratonkachi – el moreno estaba demasiado cerca, ambas narices se rozaban y los ojos de cada uno seguían todos los movimientos del otro.

- En… en… tonces… ¿Qué… haces? – un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo, quería moverse, escapar de ahí. Pero ni siquiera sus dedos se movían, su cerebro mandaba órdenes constantes, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía.

- Solo quiero probar ese dulce – y finalmente el Uchiha juntó sus labios con los del rubio, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo.

Pronto su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a las caricias del moreno. Sus dientes se separaron, dejando pasar la lengua del Uchiha, quien acercó fuertemente la cadera del rubio a la suya.

El aire ya les estaba haciendo falta, no podían soportar así mucho más y finalmente se separaron, lentamente. Lamentando que el aire fuera algo necesario para vivir.

- Tú… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Naruto miraba el suelo, estaba ruborizado y con los puños apretados - ¡¿Para que juegas con esas cosas?!

- ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Nadie está jugando, baka. – Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto.

- O sea ¿Me vas a decir que es en serio¡¿Qué me besaste por qué te gusto de verdad?1 – había levantado la vista, y miraba encolerizado al Uchiha. No creía que eso fuera real.

- Si, es verdad – el Uzumaki dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba. Apoyó la espalda en un árbol y luego cayó de rodillas. Simplemente, no sabia que hacer, no sabía que decir. Y como si el Uchiha estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, comenzó a hablar. – No es necesario que digas algo. Después de todo, creo que fue una mala idea.

- … - el rubio tenía la vista en el suelo, y unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos. Si no, van a empezar a preocuparse.

- No… - el Uzumaki se había levantado y caminaba en dirección a Sasuke. – Yo… a mi… - unió sus labios con los del moreno, en un tierno y corto beso. – También me gustas – el Uchiha sonrió dulcemente y golpeó la frente del rubio con la punta de sus dedos.

- Ya lo sabía – tomó la mano de Naruto y la apretó con fuerzas.

- ¡¿Cómo que ya sabías?!

- Se te notaba. Todos lo sabían – al último comentario, el Uzumaki enrojeció y trató de zafar su mano. Pero el moreno la apretó con más fuerzas y le susurró al oído. – Esta vez, no te dejaré ir.

_FIN  
_

* * *

_Bien (: ahi está.. mi primer one-shoot xD y mi primer fic de Naruto. No mucho que decir xDD Ojalá que les haya gustado... y si les gustó, dejen unreview plz :3 son muy bien recibidos. Y si no les gusto, tmb es recibido un review xD mientras no me insulte oó_

_Este fic está completamente dedicado a mi Sasukat 3 y fue escrito en navidad... al rededor de un dia y medio.. lala ya sé xD soy lenta escribiendo. Ah si._

_Disclaimer: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno pertenencen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Eso seria xD aamh.. cualqier duda comentario etc... en el review que de seguro me van a dejar no? ;D  
_


End file.
